A arte de se declarar
by Inuzinha
Summary: Para melhorar seu carma, que anda meio ruinzinho, Draco decide ajudar o Neville.


A Arte De Se Declarar

O.K, o Draco simplesmente pirou.

Alguém pode me dizer o porquê de eu ter contado a ele de quem eu gosto?

Ah, claro, porque ele me pressionou psicologicamente. Disse que se eu não contasse a ele usaria todos os feitiços que conhece em mim.

E eu contei, claro. Bela atitude de fracassado essa minha.

Mas, para minha defesa, devo dizer que ele estava com a varinha e eu não.

Agora, ele está dizendo que vai dá um jeito para que eu e "minha garota" (palavras dele) fiquemos juntos.

– Do que raios você está falando, Malfoy?

– Você ainda não entendeu? Eu vou ajudar você a se declarar pra ela!

– Essa parte eu entendi. Eu quero saber o porquê de você está fazendo isso. Pirou de vez?

– Ainda não, meu caro. O que acontece é que eu andei fazendo coisas muito ruins, logo coisas ruins aconteceram comigo. Você sabe, é o carma. Pansy me falou sobre isso e disse que se eu ajudasse algum idiota, coisas boas aconteceriam comigo. Porque coisas boas atraem coisas boas.

– Na verdade, é você que está parecendo idiota, com essa história de carma. Só quem acredita nessas besteiras são garotas.

– Aparentemente, não. Já que eu acredito e tem bem certeza que sou muito macho.

Mas, não estamos aqui para falar de mim e meus motivos. E sim de você e sua declaração.

– Ai, meu Deus. Você está levando isso a sério mesmo.

– Claro. Em algum momento eu dei a entender que isso é uma brincadeira? Enfim, antes que você me atrapalhe mais uma vez... Eu quero que você me diga como você se imagina dizendo para a Luna que gosta dela.

– Porcaria, será que dá pra você falar mais baixo? Quer que alguém escute? E Eu pensei que você ia me dizer como fazer isso.

– Claro, eu vou lhe dá algumas dicas, mas a idéia geral vai ser sua.

– Ok, então. Eu vou até ela com flores na mão, digo que gosto dela e a peço em namoro.

– Não, não e não. Tudo isso está errado. Você gosta de arte, Neville?

– O que raios isso tem a ver com o que a gente tá conversando?

– Porque se declarar, Neville, é uma arte. Uma arte que eu vou lhe ensinar.

– Tá, isso foi super tosco. Você andou lendo livro de auto-ajuda ou o que?

– Vê se não enche meu saco. Estou tentando ajudar você.

– Então, você vai me dizer o que tem de errado na minha declaração? – perguntei, inconformado por ele ter reprovado sem nem pensar.

– Você quer dizer, além de tudo? – ele disse tentando fazer graça.

– Diz logo, caramba.

– Tudo bem. Isso tudo é muito clichê. Esse tipo de coisa já aconteceu com várias outras garotas. O que alguns caras não entendem é que garotas gostam de se sentir únicas... Especiais. Vamos trocar essas flores que você disse por algo que ela realmente gosta. Eu andei pesquisando e descobri que ela gosta muito de pudim.

– O QUÊ? Você está sugerindo? Que eu dê a ela pudim?

– Sim. Você não entende? Com isso ela, com certeza, vai se sentir única. Pense comigo, nenhuma outra garota gostaria de receber pudim de um cara que gosta dela, mas a Luna sim, porque ela AMA pudim.

Pensando bem, acho que essa teoria até que faz sentido. Afinal, o Malfoy não é tão idiota como eu pensei.

– Outra coisa, em que lugar você vai fazer isso? Você não pensou sobre isso, certo? – ele acusou.

– Certo, eu admito... Não pensei - disse, na defensiva.

– Outro grande erro. O lugar é o mais importante de tudo. Mais até do que o presente. Você sabe qual é o lugar preferido dela?

– Sei sim – Finalmente uma coisa que eu sei. Já estava me sentido um completo inútil.

– Ótimo. Leve-a lá.

Draco me deu outras várias dicas.

Até treinamos algumas coisas que, segundo ele, era essencial que eu dissesse.

– Vamos, finja que eu sou ela e diga o que combinamos.

– Ah, fala sério. Eu não vou fazer isso não. É muito estranho.

– Você quer chegar nela e dizer tudo errado?

– Claro que não, mas isso continua sendo estranho. Não vou fingir que você é ela. Tem certeza que você não é gay? Porque isso é coisa de gay.

– Vai se ferrar, Neville. Já disse que sou muito macho e já conquistei muito mais mulheres do que você. Agora, para de baboseira e diz.

Rolei os olhos, dei um suspiro de frustração e falei as poucas frases pra ele.

– Assim você não vai conquistar nenhuma barata quanto menos uma garota. Fale mais alto. Olhe nos olhos dela... Nos meus neste caso.

Fiz novamente.

– Pronto. Foi ótimo. E se não der certo, pelo menos eu tentei.

– Valeu pela confiança – disse irônico.

– De nada – ele disse enquanto ia embora, com seu costumeiro sorriso de deboche.

. À NOITE, NO MESMO DIA .

Agora eu estou pronto para a guerra. Sério, estou pronto. Me sinto até um pouco confiante. Bem pouco.

Ela chegará logo. Falta bem pouco pra dá a hora que eu marquei. 19:00. Hora em que todos tem que estar no castelo. Mas, essa noite faltará duas pessoas. Luna e eu.

18:56... Vamos lá. 18:57... Falta pouco. 18:58... Porque não chega logo? 18:59... Tô pirando. 19:00... Já tá na hora. CADÊ ELA? 19:01... É isso aí, ela não vem. 19:02... É melhor eu ir andando. 19:03... Ela não gosta de mim mesmo. 19:04... Porque ela viria afinal? 19:05... Eu estou parecendo um idiota com essa roupa.

Comecei a andar.

– Pra onde você está indo? Pensei que quisesse falar comigo.

– Oh.

– Oh?

Percebi que eu estava parecendo um idiota. Já são duas vezes em uma só noite.

– O que é isso atrás de você? Nossa! Uma mesa de pudim!

– É pra você – disse, tímido.

– Sério? – ela disse sem parar de encarar a mesa. – Mas, você viu se tem gnomo por perto? Aquelas pestinhas adoram uma coisinha doce.

– Não importa. Tem o bastante pra dois mundos comerem – eu disse rindo. De nervoso, claro.

Ela deu de ombros. E se aproximou da mesa.

Servi a ela.

Ela provou.

– Caraca, está muito bom! Diria mais, está fantástico. – Ela disse com aquele sorriso que eu pagaria milhões só pra vê-lo no seu rosto todo dia.

Foi quando ela olhou para mim suspeitamente.

Merda, ela sabe! Ela sabe que eu vou me declarar. Não tenho mais coragem. Está decidido, vou inventar qualquer desculpa para ir embora.

– Porque você está com essa roupa? Alguma ocasião especial?

Alívio. Então, era isso que ela pensava?

– Na verdade, sim. – respondi. É agora, certo? Eu tenho que dizer tudo o que eu ensaiei com o Malfoy, não é? Só que eu não consigo. Quando a frase "Eu gosto de você" ficou tão complexa?

– Então? Não vai me dizer qual é a ocasião?

Olhei para seus olhos, aqueles olhos eram poderosos. Tinham o poder de me enfeitiçar, fazendo com que eu os encarasse para sempre.

– Nev, tem alguma coisa de errado com meus olhos?

– Não. É que eu gosto deles. Na verdade, eu gosto de muita coisa sobre você. Eu quero dizer, eu gosto de você.

– Pensei que não fosse dizer nunca.

Ela disse vindo ao meu encontro. E depois fez a última coisa que eu pensei que ela faria.

Sim, ela chutou o gnomo que estava do meu lado.

Isso foi só pra assustar vocês, a verdade é que ela me beijou!

Depois de longos anos, 16 (só para que você sabia o quanto a vida foi cruel comigo), eu finalmente tenho uma namorada. E boa parte disso é por causa do Malfoy. (mas, não deixem que ele saiba que eu disse isso).


End file.
